Immortality
NOTE: The description for Type 5 was taken from the VS Battles Wiki. 'Brief Summary' Immortality is a term for characters that have the inability to die through conventional means alone. 'Types' 'Reserved' 0: Absolute. The ultimate type of immortality. Their existence, concept, mind, consciousness and soul (if any) are unbound from infinity and eternity, they are immune to all contaminants, never age, are neither alive nor dead, nor undead or in a state of unbirth, either any wound instantly heals or the character in question is completely and utterly invincible and invulnerable, and obviously lack the need for bodily necessities. This power is reserved SOLELY and EXCLUSIVELY for the absolute, omnipotent creators of a certain verse (wether they be Tier 3, 2, 1 or 0). Exceptions do exist like the Deadlights (Pennywise's ultimate form) who is truly eternal and unkillable, but these are obviously very, very, VERY rare - in fact, you're almost guaranteed to almost never find one. There are only around a dozen exceptions to this rule in canon. '' 'Common' '''1: Biological.' Characters with this immortality are incapable of dying through aging and senescence. In some cases they're also uncapable of dying through disease, though not always, unless otherwise stated—though the statement isn't necessarily required, it makes determining it far easier. Not to be confused with Longevity. 2: Resilience. Characters with this immortality are highly resilient towards physical attacks, but can't regenerate from it. For example, the character will be still alive if he's cleaved in half or split into pieces, but he can't paste himself back together. Severed limbs won't grow back, nor will destroyed organs. 3: Regeneration. Characters with this can simply regenerate from their wounds. The usefulness of this is all dependent on the user's degree of Regeneration. 4: Godhood or God Protection. Characters with this have been granted immortality through godhood, or through divine intervention. This is generally more so treated as a state of being rather than an actual immortality. 5: Deathless: Characters who exist unbound by conventional life or death, or do not exist at all, and thus cannot be traditionally killed. Typically, abilities such as Existence Erasure are needed to destroy them. 6: Parasitic. Characters with this immortality are capable of bodyhopping or utilizing Possession to stay alive, moving their spirit, soul, essence, concept, mind, consciousness or embodiment to another body to take control of. More rarely, they can even take control of objects. 7: Undead. For the most part, this immortality is self-explanatory, and characters with it have a habit of doubling up with other types of immortality. A common one would be Type 1, and for ghosts, they normally end up having Type 3 as well. 8: Reliant. Characters with this immortality are incapable of being killed so long as a certain object, artifact, phenomenon, concept or something else exists or is intact, they cannot die during a certain situation or circumstance or for as long as a certain emotion exists towards them or they exist for only one purpose (anymore). If the thing is broken, destroyed, killed or deactivated, the situation ends or the purpose has been fullfilled, the character will either die or become mortal. 9: Transcendental. Characters with this immortality are actually separate from the realm where they can be killed. For example, a conceptual being doesn't die even if its body, soul, etc. are erased from existence. Usually, these are higher-dimensional forces or characters with a lower-dimensional avatar/manifestation. 10: Meta. Characters with this immortality are not dead, nor are they alive. They are completely metaphysical, and thus are outside of reality, temporality and dimensionality of any measurement. If possible to kill such a character, you would need to be on a similar plane of power, or higher. 11: Selective. Characters with this immortality can only be truly killed by one person, weapon or attack. There are two types; the first, weaker type is the one where these characters can still be defeated, it's just '''FAR' more difficult to KILL them without their specific weakness. The second and strongest type is that they can literally only be killed with/by that one thing and NOTHING else.'' 'Important Notes' *While extremely rare exceptions DO exist, Type 0 is usually restricted to solely (omnipotent) creators of verses, wether they be Tier 3, Tier 2, Tier 1 or Boundless. *Type 11 immortality is an in-verse only type; which cannot be applied to any VS Threads. Said stance was agreed upon this thread. *These types of immortality cannot be bundled: **Type 0 and any other type of immortality. **Types 5 and 7 (a life and death transcendent character can't be undead) **Types 6 and 8 (if the character can transfer themselves to another body under Type 8 conditions, then they only have Type 8. Type 6 is for characters who do not require anything to bodyhop) Category:Powers and Abilities